A Nagging Abnormality
by AllIAskIsATallShip
Summary: Luna is going to, pretend, to be normal. For one day. But why is everyone so unconvinced by her very convincing act? Enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks!


**AN-****this is based on a quote I found online. I hope you enjoy this, it was really just for fun. My own little bit of abnormality.**

"**Sometimes I pretand to be normal. But it gets boring. So I go back to being me."**

**The fic pic is of this quote if you wanted to know.**

**A Nagging Abnormality**

Today, I think (I do think a lot so it's nothing unusual for me) I am going to try and be other people's 'normal'. I have never been drawn to crowds, jumping on the same horseless carrige as everyone else just isn't my style. That isn't to say I stick out in a crowd (well, not always) it's just I prefer to do things my own way before I try everyone elses way. My daddy says I get it from my mum, she was a very experimental woman, but my mum said I get it from my daddy, I would love to be more like him. Really I think it's a mixture of both, but then so are most people. Maybe I've just come full circle? Does that mean I have to go round again? I think that would be rather dull so I won't but I will get out of bed now, I shouldn't be late for lessons, Daddy says if I do the teachers might think I've gone down with ornuntiips. Then the school would have to be locked down. Oh dear, I'm getting off topic again aren't I, Proffessor Mcgol...McGone...Mcgonagal (that's it, isn't it) says I often do that. Perhaps nargles are confusing her? Or maybe me? Hmm...

Well, I've done my hair in a ponytail instead of a Snorcacktail like I usually do and I brushed my teeth with mint toothpaste instead of rooster paste (it's good for the enamel, daddy says so) and I ate toast with marmelade for breakfast. I did have to concentrate very hard to get it all right, so tired and I haven't even started todays 'normal' lessons yet. Perhaps I should go find Neville, I have Herbology with him first, he'll be able to stop all those nasty Slytherins laughing at me. He always does. I walked (didn't skip) down the hallway leading to the great hall where I thought he would probably be. As I ambled down the Gryfindor table I noticed a lot of people staring at me, even Harry, they probably think my hair looks nice in its horse tail (or whatever it is). Finally I reached Neville who just happened to be all the way at the furthest end, he was also gaping at me, I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me he's always so nice to me.

After chatting to Neville for a few minutes about things like music, lessons and annoying teachers. I nearly let slip my suspicions about Proffessor Mcgonagal and the nargles but stopped myself just in time. We hurried down to the greenhouses as it took awhile for the cluster of students to clear around the entrance, they seemed to be crowding around us but I didn't see anything unusual and I am very good at spotting things. It's what makes me so good at crumple-horned snorcack spotting, Daddy says. When we reached Herbology the class was just filing in (thank goodness we weren't late, no need to worry about lockdown) and Neville and I slipped in at the back behing Parvati and Lavender who stopped talking as we got behind them. They weren't talking about me were they?

That class was so dull. I sat quietly on my seat, and made polite small talk with Seamus who I was partnered with, and I did not doodle, I did not laugh loudly at a private joke or point out the obvious when Proffessor Sprout told Dean off for day dreaming (nargles again). Potions was worse. How was I supposed to brew my potion with out singing to myself, without my personal tap dance. Needless to say the end result was very poor. I was surprised that Proffessor Snape didn't yell at me, he just smirked in my face and suggested "it seems you are not feeling you're best today miss Lovegood". How strange!

Not like me today. People still stared at me, but why I don't know. I survived my 'girl talk' with Lavender and even Hermione's rant about the impossibilty of Higlopsorns which I longed to correct. It was just so dull. The most unsettling behaviour was of Proffessor Flitwick's, he has long since gotten used to my 'strange' tendencies but he looked positively flabbergasted when I turned up for class today (I checked on my timetable that I was in the right class) and could hardly keep his eyes of me all lesson. What a perv.

It is the end of a very 'normal' day. I am tired and looking forward to going back to me tomorrow. I think the reason people have been acting so strangely around me is because my normalness is unnatural fr me and they saw this. Turning to take out my ponytail (it was half out by this time anyway) I finally understood fully why I got so many concerned looks. Last night I tried on the new face paint daddy got me. There were so many beautiful colours to choose from I eventually chose them all and splattered them all over my face. It gave a wonderful abstract, artistic look (I'm sure daddy would agree). This I had neglected to remove in the morning, focussing so hard on being sensible as I was, giving me a rather crazed look, if I say so myself. Just goes to show that normal isn't me, in anyway, shap or form. Oh well...

**AN-****Thanks for reading! Please review! (Or i'll set my nargles on you, you''ll never think straight again. Mua ha ha.) :)**


End file.
